


This Night (Ashley's POV)

by pornhubzayn (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornhubzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night off from tour with a beautiful boy is worth more than anyone could understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night (Ashley's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay:  
> First Black Veil Brides fic.  
> First POV fic
> 
>  
> 
> So I'm kinda nervous!

We've been on tour for a good long time now, and we'd been given access to a private beach for the day. we came down at three but me and Andy were left alone several hours later. The summer night had faded into a deep blue sky, but the air is warm and I'm with the most beautiful boy on the planet. I look up at the younger boy and smiled. Thousands of girls dreamed of being with him and I was lucky enough to come off stage each night and pulling the taller man into my bunk and onto my junk (He say's I'm such a poet).

Right now we are walking along the water, finally drying off from our swim earlier. His usual pale skin had taken on a milkier tone in the moonlight. I stopped our movements and placed a kiss on his warm shoulder. He looked down at me and gave me a grin. Looking at the water behind him, I placed my tattooed hands on his chest and pushed him into the lukewarm water. 

"ASH!" His deep voice echoed through the empty beach was soon joined by my laughter. His hair was plastered to his face and he tried to look angry but he looked like a cat that you shouldn't have woken up. He clearly wasn't impressed at my laugher getting harder and pulled me in with him. I gave him a shocked look before dissolving into more giggles. I really needed this day off. Badly. 

Things got quiet, getting out and stripping out of our pants, we stayed in the water, him between my legs while he was talking. No subject, just random bits of conversation, ranging from new lyrics or what he found under CC's bunk recently. I just stayed quiet, stoking his arms and chest, murmuring an answer when it felt needed or just kissing his neck.

It had been a minute or so since he last said a word, spending his time drawing patterns onto my legs. I let my hands skim down his chest, taking in Andy's deep whimpers. I pulled the elastic of the younger man's drenched boxer's down and palmed his hard length. The boy in my lap turned his head and placed his lips on mine, moving them together gently and playing with my tongue, letting occasional moans pass though my mouth.

"Easy, Kitten," I say as Andy bucks into my hand and tore his mouth away from mine and a deep sound runs through the beach. The voice startles him and his eye's bore into mine. "What do you need, baby boy, what do you want?" I purred into his ear.

Andy pulled himself off my lap and straddled my waist. Grinding down onto my clothed dick. We have been together long enough to know our weak spots, and he certainly used this to my disadvantage. 

"I need you inside me, now!" He growled into my ears. 

"Then get on your fucking knees." I whispered to him, punctuating the sentence with a sharp tap to his ass. 

Moving onto all fours, I admired the view of milky skin, dotted with tattoos and a stark contrast against his dark hair, presenting himself towards me. I pulled his underwear down his long legs and tossed them to the side, a wet flop onto the sand.

Spitting into my hand, I stroked my hard length, spreading the saliva and precum along my dick. I didn't bother to prep Andy, he would gladly take what was given. 

Pressing the head against Andy's muscle, I pushed forward and groaned at the intensity of my lover's heat, gripping me. My senses are heightened, I can hear him gasp below me at the intrusion, I see him grasp at the sand beneath him. I could feel him nearing, already close from my hand.

I gripped at the dark hair and pulled his up so his back was flush against my chest. He wrapped his arms around my neck the best he could from this angle, whorish moans left his mouth in every short breath. I gripped his dick once more, milking him to his finish. A few more pants from the taller man and he was releasing onto the sand. I kept my pace, using Andy's sensitive body for my pleasure. I felt myself on the edge, and soon my voice rang through the air and I came inside my boyfriend. 

I was pulling out of Andy and pushing him back down to his original position on his hands and knees. 

Leaning down, levelling with his twitching hole, placing my hands on his cheeks and spreading his. I gasped at the beautiful sight of his pink hole glistening with my cum, searching to something to fill it up. I gently put my lips to the muscle and started cleaning up my kitten. I heard him suck a deep breath and felt him spread his legs and started rotating his hips back to my mouth.

After my tongue started to cramp I rolled over and pulled myself up. Stretching my over-used muscles, I then tried pulling Andy up which was a pathetic effort, he whined at the idea of moving. 

"Hurry up, Batman." I said, pulling the younger up by his arm. Andy leaned against my body, and his stance gave the image of a sleepwalker.

"Love you, Ash." He mumbled against my sweaty skin. 

This night off from tour was perfect, I wish everyday could be like this. Today with the boys had been amazing, they weren't having to be Black Veil Brides. they were some friends at a beach, and tonight. A night off from tour with a beautiful boy is worth more than anyone could understand.

"Love you, And."


End file.
